Sisters Grimm OneShots
by OutlawedAngel
Summary: Just a collection of  long and short  one-shots for the Sisters Grimm. Focused on all characters.


Hey everyone! Me again! These are just come collections of pretty long one-shots relating to the Sisters Grimm. Yes there are HINTS of Puckbrina. Look hard ;) There's a little Puckaphne but not the way Puckbrina is. Don't ask me to explain it coz then I'll get confused. Sorry in advance if they get a little too long for your liking. I tend to get carried away.

**Bold = Phone calls**

_**Bold Italic = Person on the other end of the line**_

_Italic = Thoughts_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Sisters Grimm series. If I did they wouldn't be half as good as what they are now.

Now… Enjoy!

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

No More Tears

"Oh my darling, how I love you so!"

"Not as much as I, my love!"

_Ugh! No wonder I HATE soppy, old romance films. _Sabrina thought to herself. She had barricaded herself in between Daphne and Granny Relda in an attempt to sway her mind from the temptation of planning an escape. Daphne had dragged Sabrina out of bed that morning, bouncing up and down in pure excitement and had exclaimed too loudly, "We're going to see a movie!"

At first Sabrina hadn't thought anything of it. Sure it was a movie but it can't be that bad. Well, she was wrong wasn't she?

As she glanced over Daphne's head, she wasn't surprised in the least to see Puck almost asleep. She smirked and leaned over to flick his ear. He jumped awake and glared. Sabrina grinned victoriously then quickly excused herself to Daphne and Granny to go to the toilet.

Once out in the open air of the cinema lobby, she whipped out her phone and dialled a number.

"_**Hello?"**_

"**Uncle Jake? It's Sabrina."**

"_**Brina! What's up kid?"**_

"**Not much. Do you think you could come and pick me up?"**

"_**What for? Aren't you with Relda?"**_

"**Yeah, but somehow they dragged me in to a romance movie."**

Laughter could be heard from the other end of the line.

"_**Sure sure. I'll be there in a few minutes. Make sure to tell Relda and meet me out front. Bye."**_

"**Thanks Uncle Jake. Bye!"**

Sabrina hung up and glanced at her watch. She'd text Daphne or Puck later to tell them where she was. Suddenly, she stiffened. Whirling around, she came nose to nose with Puck himself. Crying out as she stumbled backwards, Sabrina placed a hand against the wall of the lobby to steady herself.

If looks could kill, Puck would be dead a thousand times over. Huffing indignantly, Sabrina straightened and marched out of the cinema to wait for Uncle Jake. Puck followed a little more cautiously this time. The only things that were worse than a romance movie were an angry Sabrina and Daphne Grimm.

But since Daphne wasn't here, an angry Sabrina was the only thing worse at present. He sat down next to her on the curb and waited in silence. Even though he didn't know what they were waiting for. Puck's answer came soon enough.

The old jalopy came wheezing around the corner and shuddered to a halt in front of the two. Sabrina jumped up and practically bolted in to the front seat. Puck sat in the back. Uncle Jake looked in the mirror at Puck, "You coming too? Can't handle romance movies?" Puck shook his head, "Not enough action."

Sabrina rolled her eyes at him, "That's why they're called _romance_ movies pea-brain! There isn't supposed to be any action." Puck grinned slyly, "Not even the real hands-on-romance action?" Sabrina's eyes widened when she realised what he meant, "YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" She screeched, her voice rapidly rising through two octaves.

The rest of the ride home was a silent one. Sabrina was still disgusted with Puck. Puck was still gloating silently to himself and Uncle Jake didn't know what to say without bursting with laughter. He'd never seen Sabrina so riled up about Puck before.

They reached the house and the old jalopy huffed and stilled. Sabrina nearly fell out of the car in her haste and didn't look back as she ran towards the front door. Unlocking it, she slammed it open and stomped her way inside.

Since Daphne and Sabrina had decided to stay in Ferryport Landing with their grandmother, Henry had gone off in search of work and Veronica had stayed with the girls. As Sabrina heard Uncle Jake and Puck come in to the house behind her, she grabbed an apple from the bowl marked _"Normal" _and thundered up the stairs.

Puck and Uncle Jake exchanged a glance as they heard Sabrina's bedroom door slam shut and they both shrugged. She was pretty riled up so they decided to let her go and cool down for a while. As Uncle Jake went in to the kitchen, Puck looked up the worn wooden stairs. He was sorry. He never meant to make Sabrina so angry.

_No! _Puck shook his head; _a king doesn't apologise or feel sorry to or for anyone! _Feeling properly reprimanded, he headed up the stairs to his room. He didn't get that far because when he passed Sabrina's room, the door flung open and Sabrina stood there with fresh clothes in her arms and a towel over her shoulder.

Her eyes were red. Like she'd been crying. Sabrina scowled and pushed past him and entered the bathroom. The door slammed. Now Puck really did feel guilty. Sabrina never cried. Ever. Not even when she broke her arm and dislocated her shoulder. Daphne was in tears for days. Sabrina never shed one. Puck made a mental note to stay out of her way from now on. He heard Sabrina turn on the water and step in to the shower.

Then there was a crash and a shriek. Puck busted through the door like it wasn't even there. In the middle of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her, was Sabrina. In the shower was a little man. Puck had to blink twice before he could believe what he was seeing.

It was a leprechaun. Using the old lady's shower. Seemingly unaware the havoc he had nearly caused. Uncle Jack pounded up the hall, cursed when he saw the leprechaun and nabbed it before it escaped. He threw it in to the metal toolbox that just _happened_ to be in the hallway. Then he walked out with a small, "Sorry Brina."

Puck looked surprised to say the least when Sabrina sagged against the sink. Clutching the towel around her like it was a life support she managed to muster a growl, "Get out." So he did. Fast.

Sabrina dropped the towel and walked back in to the shower. Sliding the glass door shut, she sighed. She crouched down and picked up the little pieces of the porcelain cup she'd dropped when the un-invited visitor popped in.

Dumping the shards on her towel, she quickly washed her hair and shaved. Stepping out of the shower, she grabbed a fresh towel she kept in case of emergency and dried herself off. Dressing in her clean dark jeans, white polo shirt and white converse, she brushed her hair til it shone under the dim bathroom light.

Gathering up the other towel and shards of porcelain, she preceded down the rickety staircase. Partly at least. Halfway down, she tripped and was sent flailing. The towel – the shards still wrapped – landed at the bottom first. Then came Sabrina, right on top.

Suddenly there was screaming and yelling. Sabrina looked up to find Daphne and Granny Relda home from the movies. Daphne was staring at Sabrina and was screaming. When she looked down, there was blood all down her arm.

"WHAT IS ALL THIS NOISE?" Puck roared as he flew down the staircase. Only to stop mid-flap as he spotted Sabrina, bloodied and still slightly wet, sitting on a towel, at the bottom. The fairy folded back his wings and dropped to her side, "What happened to you? Get a disease of clumsiness today?" Sabrina snarled in response.

"Sabrina!" Granny Relda scolded. Puck offered Sabrina a hand but she slapped it away and stood by herself. Then she grabbed the towel and the remaining shards and threw them in the garbage. She then went searching through the kitchen and found a pair of tweezers. Sabrina sat at the kitchen table, plate next to her, arm laid flat on the table.

Sabrina was lucky it was her left arm injured or the removal of the porcelain would have been awkward as she was right-handed. The soft _clink_ of the porcelain dropping on to the glass plate was the only noise that filled the room. That and the occasional sniff from Daphne.

When she was finished, Sabrina's arm was a bloody mess. But she had been thorough and not left any pieces of the cup left. Then the door swung open and Henry walked in to the house followed closely by Veronica.

Veronica squeaked slightly at the sight of her eldest child sitting at the kitchen table, with her left arm bloody and badly cut. She composed herself quickly though and went straight for the first aid kit the family kept in the cupboard.

Veronica took the seat next to Sabrina and said, "Brace yourself dear." She pulled out the antiseptic and applied it to the wound. Sabrina stiffened but made no sound. Daphne started crying again and turned to bury her head in the nearest person's chest, which happened to be Puck's. He awkwardly put his arms around the small girl and hugged her.

"Daphne." Sabrina called. Her little sister turned to face her, "Yes?" Sabrina motioned with her hand, "Come here." Puck let the dark haired Grimm go. Daphne walked towards her sister. Sabrina reached out to hug Daphne, "Don't cry Daph. I'm fine. I've been through a lot worse. Now be a brave girl and don't let me see anymore tears. Okay?"

Daphne nodded. The tears seemed to dry up in seconds. Sabrina smiled. There would be no more tears. Not for her at least anyway.

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

So there you have it. The first instalment of Sisters Grimm Stories. Hope you enjoyed it. Any ideas? PM me or add them in your review. (I'd recommend PM coz then people can't steal the idea). By the way, this is my first story for Sisters Grimm so be gentle please :) Constructive criticism is allowed. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Clickety-click the review button, aye?


End file.
